Rainbows
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: And that would one day find peace with a young innocent child tugging at her hand for the rainbow.


_**Rainbows**_

**By:**

_Fear Die Rothaarige_

They lived in a world bathed in blood from the moment they came into the world and took their first shakey breaths. Like many other children they grew up fearful of the war that slowly consumed the once great nation of Rain. One by one, most children lost their parents to the war or the sickness and disease the followed in its wake. Many thought that the Rain would never heal. The scars that the war left behind still ache deeply in those who lost the ones that they cared dearly for, for those that they loved.

Somehow the war has ended and what is left of the Rain Nation is nothing short of pitiful. Beggers fill the streets, mass unmarked graves line the country side, countless other graves mix among them also. It is a country shattered to pieces by the blood, sweat, and tears the seeped into the earth as the people turned against the enemy and one another to survive. Murders happened daily over the smallest of things that once people took for granted. Now... Years after the war finally ended the country has not recovered, and chances are they will never arise to the once great and respected nation that used to be.

She stands hidden in the shadows in the highest tower in the captial. The sky is overcast with gray clouds and a light drizzle falls from the sky. The city is filled with the noise of life. People run about on errands. Mothers walk their children to their first day of school. Venders sell their goods in the market. Life now is nothing compared to the days in which the women grew up in. She turns her head to the sky and stares as a mother bird teaches her young to fly.

Spring. A time of new life and warmth from the frigid winters that swept through the country. A small stream if light breaks through the clouds and a small rainbow looks over the city. Child point, begging their mothers to let them find the pot of gold at the end. The mothers sigh and tug the small hands of the child that were their life to get them back on their way. She looks back up at the rainbow for a few more moments before leading the shadows and heading back inside the tower, following the twisting halls and corriders to where she knows he will be waiting.

She had found him almost dead by a over flowing river when she could have been no older than eight. And in his arms was matted mass of fur named Chibi. She gave him food, which he split with his best friend. He followed her back to the cave system to lived with her bestfriend since they lost their parents to blood hungry shinobi. Her bestfriend did not take to him right away but soon enough the became friends, focusing on one goal... To end War and bring an era of peace to the world.

Now all she had left was the broken body and soul of the boy she saved and the shell of her bestfriend.

She had matured into a women many years ago, and they into man. The first time she subcome to the desires of a women she was fifteen and had drunk a whole battle of Sake with the help she had saved many moons ago. She loved the feel of his hands running along her still maturing breat and the feel of his manhood burried deep inside her. After that day she knew the boy, now man, she had saved was in love with her. Not long after that day she let her bestfriend touch her the same way that that boy that loved her had touched her. He was more confident and had more stamina that the darked hair boy... But she found herself wishing for the one who held her first.

She was 18 when life as they knew it ended. She lost them both on the same day... Yet both, in body atleast remained. The dark haired boy had used a forbidden jutsu to reanimate the red haired boy that they loved. The dark haired boy was never the same. He was confinded to the limited space within his tour while he lived his life though the body of his red haired friend. It was now the reanimated man that now held their blue haired friend most night. Some nights when he was tired of living through anothers body, he would release control and summon his blue haired love. They would spend the night in a frenzey of passion and love and the days they would spend talking like nothing bad had ever happened to them. But in the end they alwasy had to remember what they had lost.

She stood in the empty doorway of the room that once lived her dark haired lover. He was gone now just like her red haired friend. She went over to the bed where she had spent many nights feeling the love of her lover. His sheets still held his scent and she breathed it in deeply, letting the musky scent fill her lungs and wash over her with memories. Laid flat on the bed she closed her eyes and rememebered the last night they had spent together.

His kisses held more passion, more need than ever before. She knew that he was scared that he would never make it back to his prision in the tower. She knew that when they left the following day, the chances of her comming back alone where great. And this knowledge made her kiss him back with the same feverish fashion. After he had come within her, he lay holding her in his arms while he whispered secrets and dreams into her ear. As the sun shone throuh the window signaling the new day, tears ran down her face knowing this was the end of their lives together.

It had been seven long months since she had laid in bed with him for the last time. And within her bloomed new life. Her belly was round with the life of her dark haired lover. He had left her with the last hopes of creating peace, a child concived of love. A tear ran down the side of her face as she stroked her belly and thought of how within a few years she would be the mother in spring walking down the streets of Ame, still healing from the war. And that would one day find peace with a young innocent child tugging at her hand for the rainbow.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko would NOT BE DEAD! They were my favorites!**

**Not sure where this idea came from. My muse just seems to be on fire this week. Tell me what you think of this! Please excuse all spelling and grammar errors!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Later!**


End file.
